


Dark dies. Or does he?

by fairyScorpicus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Darkiplier - Freeform, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier ego, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Silly, or does he???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: This is really short and goofy and from my tumblr. Dark has to defuse a bomb but his monochrome effects mean that he is colorblind and can't tell which wire is red or green.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Dark dies. Or does he?

“We’re running out of _ time _ , Dark.” Google says, voice sounding more electronic than usual as it crackles in Dark’s earpiece.

“I know!” he hisses, unscrewing the panel and tossing it away. 

“Actor got us good this time!” Wilford laughs, sounding manic as always, and Dark grits his teeth at the reminder of Mark. He eyes the wires, and hesitates.

“The wires…” he says slowly, and Google takes it as his cue.

“Cut the green wire.”

Dark eyes the wires, panic beginning to flood his system. He looks at the gray wire and the darker gray wire. In fact, everything is gray. Why hadn’t he considered the fact that everything is gray before he had offered to dismantle the bomb while the others escaped?

“Google…” he says slowly. “I don’t see green.” 

There’s a pause.

“Fuck!” Google shouts, and Dark can hear Wilford cackling behind Google.

“Is everyone out?” Dark asks, dreading the answer.

“It’s just you,” Google says, and Dark closes his eyes as he sighs in relief. There are good things out there after all. “Everyone else is out.” Wilford stops laughing.

“Host got out?” He asks, sounding innocently curious. Dark freezes, attention completely on the conversation in his ears.

“What are you  _ talking about, Wilford. _ ” Dark demands.

“He went back in for his books.”

_ His books! His damn books! _ Dark wants to cry in rage and despair. Of course that fool would go back for his stupid books. He punches the ground.

“Why are you so mad? It’s not like we can die,” Wilford starts laughing again, and it takes all of Dark’s willpower not to snap back.

“One minute!” Google barks. “There’s not enough time to see if Host made it out. Dark, you have to cut a wire.”

“I might cut the wrong one,” he warns, already picking up the cutters because he has to try, for his family.

“It’s 50/50,” Google sighs. There’s a short pause as Dark decides on the wire. “Good luck.”

Dark doesn’t reply, he just cuts the wire.

Everything goes to black and nothingness so fast that Dark doesn’t even register the blinding pain before it’s gone.


End file.
